


Say Pretty Please

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: Slutty Prince Adventures [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Slut Noctis, Dirty Talk, Glove Kink, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, bratty Noctis, gagging, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Ignis and Gladio catch Noctis in not just a lie but a rather...compromising position. He's unrepentant so they decide their prince needs to learn a lesson or two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lhugy_for_short](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/gifts).



> Lhugy and I wanted some unrepentant cock slut Noctis and so here we are. This is more RACK that SSC, always check in before you kink, blah blah just enjoy this thin plot and spanking okay.
> 
> Ignis is a closet control freak, Gladio likes to follow orders.

If Ignis was being totally honest he felt a little badly about snatching Prompto from in front of the school, dragging him around the building and away from from curious eyes (Ignis was confident being dressed in the royal colors would ensure no one would come following them), and slamming him against the wall. It wasn’t very nice and Prompto looked like he’d just seen the face of Ifrit, as opposed to Gladio’s snarling visage, but when it came to Noct that couldn’t afford to beat around the bush. Not even with Prompto who they were both relatively fond of. 

Besides it wasn’t as if had physically done those things. Gladio had done the actual snatching and was the one glowering down at Prompto now, Ignis had just followed and looked as menacing as possible. Which was, judging by how Prompto was shaking and whimpering even when he looked past Gladio at Ignis, fairly menacing. Good to know. 

“Where’s Noct?” Ignis asked, peering down his nose at the teen.

“W-What?” Prompto’s eyes darted between the two of them. “I. I don’t know! Why would I know?” 

“Bullshit.” Gladio grunted, grip tightening on the front of Prompto’s blazer. “You two basically share a brain. And he told Ignis he was going to walk with you to your place after school but here you are, leaving all alone.” 

Prompto’s already pale skin drained of what little color there was; his freckles stood out starkly against his ashen cheeks. “He said that?” 

Ignis winced a little at Prompto’s shrill shriek but Gladio was smiling, all teeth and violent intent, as he leaned so close he and the blond were nearly nose to nose. 

“Yeah, Prince Witless dragged you right under the behemoth so how about you tell us where he is before you get run over?” 

“I. Well.” Prompto’s head twisted around, eyes seeking out Ignis’ pleadingly. Ignis stared back, expression as blank as he could possibly make it; there would be no help coming from him with this. The blond wilted further. “He’ll kill me.” 

“No, he won’t.” The ‘but I might’ was heavily implied in the silence Gladio let follow his words. He really had a gift for intimidation; watching him never failed to cause a warm, but occasionally guilty, flutter in Ignis’ stomach.   

Gladio made an impatient noise and hauled Prompto up, taking him right off his feet. Prompto squeaked out ‘oh gods’ but Ignis wasn’t totally sure that was just fear talking. He strongly suspected he wasn’t the only one who liked when Gladio got a bit forceful. 

“...he’s in the sports equipment shed with some guy!” PRompto shouted, face turning deep tomato red. 

Ignis took that in, let himself be startled for a moment (not that Noct was with a boy, but that Noct was with a boy who wasn’t Prompto. Ignis and Gladio had assumed...but assuming was dangerous, wasn’t it?) then sighed. “The equipment shed? Honestly.” 

“I know, right? Like he doesn’t have a really awesome bed at home-”

Gladio snorted. “You spend a lot of time in his highness’ bed?” Prompto’s lips pressed into a thin line and his eyes flickered to the side. Gladio stood up a little straighter, not bothering to hide his amusement. “Seriously? Noct dumped you to screw around-”

“He didn’t dump me! I mean. We aren’t...he can do what he wants, I don’t care.” The blond grumbled. Gladio tossed Ignis a look over his shoulder, silently communicating just what he thought about that. Iggy almost smiled but managed to keep it down, not wanting to ruin his fearsome image now that they were getting somewhere.  “With whoever he wants. Even some douchey senior. I don’t care.”

“We can tell.” Gladio deadpanned. 

“I don’t. Noctis can fuck the whole school for-” Prompto’s eyes snapped back to them. “I didn’t say that. I don’t know what I’m saying. You two are scaring the hell out of me and I can’t shut myself up please shut me up before I say something even worse, please.” 

Gladio set Prompto back down and let him go, taking the time to smooth out his blazer and shirt before asking, tone deliberately mild. “Which way to the equipment shed?” 

They left Prompt, with shaking knees and big eyes, behind to follow the directions he’d haltingly given them. They walked around the large school, through the shady picturesque courtyard, to where the sports fields were. They didn’t speak until the shed, which was less shed and more ‘squat brick building that ran along one side of the fence that circled the baseball field’, was in sight and Prompto was far behind them. 

“You should cook him something to apologize for that. That curry he likes?” Gladio muttered, looking faintly apologetic. “He’s going to have nightmares about this.” 

“Wet dreams, perhaps.” Ignis drawled, looking up through his bangs at his boyfriend. “I’m certain Prompto rather enjoyed that.” 

A single pierced eyebrow rose up and Gladio’s lips spread into a slow smile. “Oh yeah? Maybe we should do something else for him then.” 

Ignis snorted. “One thing at a time.” 

Ignis did not, personally, have a problem with Noctis enjoying himself if he could do so discreetly. He was seventeen, some questioning and experimentation was to be expected. Even some lying was within the realm of normal teenage behavior; Ignis hadn’t really had that phase but Gladio had and he’d been witness, and party to, a lot of it. He’d held Gladio’s hand when he’d gotten his cock pierced then been happy to ride said cock once the piercing had healed, for example. They’d had plenty of fun, in all sorts of places and occasionally with other people, with limited concern for who might have stumbled across them. There had even been times where Ignis suspected Gladio wanted to be caught and have to face his father, to make his little rebellion more legitimate. 

Unwise, in hindsight, but they’d never actually gotten caught and, most importantly, neither of them was the Crown Prince of Lucis. If they had been caught it would have been a minor transgression at best. If Noctis got caught doing something untoward it would be a major scandal. Keeping Noctis scandal free was part of their jobs. 

All of this ran through Ignis mind when he pushed open the very unlocked door of the shed and peered inside. 

Noctis was inside with another boy, as promised. From what Ignis could see he was decently built, thick limbed with a dense covering of pale hair over his legs, and pale skin. The unknown boy was flat on his back on top of some gym mats, pants down around his knees and hands tight around Noct’s hips. Noctis was on top of him and facing the door, completely nude save his socks, bouncing hands flat on the boy’s thighs to provide leverage as he bounced up and down on his cock. His mouth was open, a warbling moan leaving his pale lips, and his eyes

Everything stopped as the door shut behind them; Noctis hovered there, the boy’s cock half sheathed in him, eyes going wide as he looked up at them. Then, head cocked to the side and lips twitching, he slid down, taking the boy back into himself fully. 

“Hey.” 

Noctis never had been any good at being apologetic when he was caught doing something he shouldn't. Ignis had been trying for years to get more than ‘sleepy’ and ‘bored’ as a reaction to Noctis overstepping boundaries. Not that Noctis was often in trouble thankfully, he wasn’t that sort of person (or hadn’t been since that demon attack that had turned the prince quiet and withdrawn. Before that Noctis had been a much more energetic and curious child.) and when he was it was never the sort of thing Ignis felt needed to go beyond the two of them or be brought to the King’s attention. 

He wondered, not for the first time, if he was too soft on the prince. Gladio would have said he was. It was a matter of contention between them. 

Gladio surged past Ignis, storming forward. Ignis watched, resisting the urge to push up his glasses and pinch the bridge of his nose, as the older man hauled Noctis up rather unceremoniously by the arm and then dropped him, not unkindly but still firmly, back onto the mats. The mystery boy tried to scrambled away, squawking as he got tangled up in his pants and unable to get very far at all.

He ended up on his feet, collar in Gladio’s grasp, shaking so hard that Ignis swore he could feel his teeth chattering. He was...average looking. Close cropped hair, a face full of acne, thick necked, and broad shouldered with a phone clasped in his hand. There was nothing wrong with him but if Ignis had been given a choice for who he’d have a teenage fling with he would have stuck with Prompto. 

“Oh gods, don’t hit me!” 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Gladio growled in the poor boy’s face. 

Ignis couldn’t help but notice that the boy’s erection had already gone limp. Strange, an angry Gladio never had that effect on Ignis. His face was devoid of color as well which begged the question of where all of the blood in his body was going. 

Ignis set it aside to think about later. “Take his phone.” 

“What?” The boy looked over at him. “Why? It’s not like I took pictures or need to! I didn’t even tell anyone! I didn’t-” he must have seen Ignis’ skeptical look. “Why would I? Half of the seniors and juniors have fucked him, he gives it up to anyone who asks. Everyone knows the prince is a slut!”

Noctis made a face. “Well now you’re in trouble.” 

Gladio plucked the phone from the boy’s hand and, glowering darkly, let it fall to the floor. He brought his booted foot down on it hard, shattering it. The boy whimpered then went silent when Gladio’s glare intensified. He stayed quiet as he was dragged towards and out of the door. 

“Get his name, please.” Ignis called after them and, once they were out of sight and the door was shut again, turned to look down at Noctis. The prince stared back; the silence in the jampacked building swiftly meshed with the warm staleness of the air to become oppressive. Finally Noct frowned; he sat up straighter and moved his hands to cover his cock. Not that Ignis had been looking; to the contrary he’d been keeping his eyes just about everywhere else. 

Like the dark hickies sucked over his shoulders, how mussed his hair was, how his usually pale lips were darkened and kiss swollen, how his pink nipples were still hard and standing out against the paleness of his skin. How, at some point, he’d gained a body that was less scrawny, as Gladio called him, and more lean muscles. 

The dark hair trailing from his belly button to where Ignis wasn’t looking. 

“I was in the middle of something.” Noctis was petulant, as he tended to be when he thought Ignis was about to scold him. 

Ignis’ mouth twisted. “You couldn’t even be bothered to lock the door?” 

Noctis shrugged lazily. “People know to stay out when I’m in here.” 

“Ah.” Ignis said because he didn’t know what else to say to that. It did, he supposed, answer the unspoken question of how truthful that boy had been. Ignis couldn’t believe Noctis had been, it seemed, fucking his way through a significant portion of the school and he’d been none the wiser. What sort of piss poor excuse for a chamberlain was he turning out to be? 

Was this what he was doing when he claimed to be at Prompto’s house? ...he’d been lying to him. Noctis had lied to him, to his face, him who had kept so many of Noct’s secrets and taken the fall for sneaking out on more than one occasion.

Ignis felt a flare of anger spark to life in his gut. Noctis had lied to him so he could get fucked by pimply, useless teenage boys in a dirty ‘equipment shed’ of all things? This was what he’d throw away years of trust for? 

“Are you going to tell my dad about this?” Noct asked, eyes narrowing. 

Ignis tamped down on his anger as best he could. “No. I don’t think that’s needed. We will-” 

“Whatever.” Noctis pushed himself up to his feet and Ignis could see the veil of indifference fall over him. “I guess I’ll get dressed since you chased him off.” 

Ignis ground his teeth together then pushed out a breath through his nose; he heard the door opeing up behind him and felt Gladio’s presence at his back. He was not going to get angry here. He was going to stay calm. They would go back to Noct’s apartment and talk about this-

“You two can go.” Noctis snatched his pants up from the floor. “Unless you want to mess up my afternoon more.” 

“Seriously?” Gladio huffed. “You think we want to be here, keeping your ass from being on the cover of some tabloid with some goofy kid’s cock in it? This ain’t exactly the highlight of my day kid.” 

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Well, this was the highlight of mine-”

“That’s sad. No way was the kid going to be a good fuck.” 

Noct’s cheeks colored and his eyes jumped away from them. “Good enough, until you fucked it up. So, unless you want to vet the next guy I find-”

“Next guy?” Ignis echoed softly. Was Noctis out of his mind? “Absolutely not. This, none of it, can continue.” 

Noctis’ lips twisted into an ugly scowl that was completely out of place on his face. “And what do you plan to do about it, Ignis? You already said you aren’t telling my father.” 

When had Noctis become such a….such...such an insufferable brat!? Ignis could only stare, at a loss for what he to even begin to say to that. He didn’t know what-

No, that wasn’t right.

Ignis knew just what to do with brats.

He glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriend. “Gladio, grab His Highness please. Place him on the floor.” 

Gladio’s face cycled through confusion to surprise to something darkly amused before he stepped forward, shoulders rolling. Ignis hadn’t doubted for a moment that he could count of Gladio to follow his lead without asking questions but it was always a thrill to see it actually happen.  

Noctis’ expression flickered with worry as Gladio came towards him. “Um.” 

“See, now  _ you’re _ in trouble.” Gladio said, not without some humor. 

“Quite right.” Ignis said, pulling his driving gloves down tighter on his hands and relishing the way Noct’s eyes followed the motion before focusing back on Gladio. Ignis leaned back to flip the lock, a fairly basic thing but if Noct was being honest about people staying away then it hardly mattered, into place. “You are in trouble and I think a proper punishment is long overdue. Gladio is often saying I’m too soft on you and it seems he’s correct.” 

“Wait.” Noctis took a step back, pulling his pants to his chest. “What do you mean by punishment?” 

Ignis smiled faintly. “You’re behaving like a rebellious child so I think it’s only right we treat you that way. I, personally, am a fan of corporal punishment.” 

Noct’s attention switched back to him, visibly startled, and that was when Gladio lunged forward. The bigger man was light on his feet and fast (not fast for his size but just ‘fast’) and seeing him move was a thrill every time. Noctis dropped his pants and tried to move away but Gladio caught him around the elbow and yanked him hard. It was a credit to Noct’s training that he managed to stay on his feet and grappled with Gladio, avoiding his other hand, ducking under his guard and shoving at him. But he’d learned just about everything he knew from Gladio and still had a ways to go before he’d surpassed the teacher in hand to hand. 

He ended up on his stomach, pinned to the floor with an arm wrenched back and pushed up between his shoulder blades and Gladio’s knee on the small of his back in just under a minute. Noct swore and flailed with his free arm but couldn’t quite manage to make contact with Gladio. 

“What the fuck? You can’t just- get off of me!”

“Noctis, if you want to be let up you need only ask. We will let you get dressed and leave to go home. Alone, of course. Or you can stay and be disciplined for the way you’ve been behaving.” He squatted down next to the pair and gripped Noctis by the chin, forcing him to tilt his head to the side in order to meet his eyes. “Do you know what happens to bad boys like you, Highness?”

Gladio coughed around what sounded like a choked off sound. Ignis’ lips quirked into a half smile; Gladio wasn't much for being on the receiving end of these sorts of games but he liked to watch and he liked to ‘help’. 

He ran a teasing finger along Noct’s side, smiled when he felt the prince jerk, and squeezed the teen’s chin hard enough to turn the skin under his fingers white. The prince’s pupils expanded and his lips parted. 

“No? You don’t now? It’s our duty to show you then.” And Ignis did take his duty very seriously, as did Gladio. When they hadn’t thought they had anything in common besides attraction they’d still had that much. “Boys like you, who take stupid risks for no reason, get their friends in trouble, and lie? They get fucked-” The prince’s gasp was nothing short of scandalized. Ignis swept his thumb along pale pink lips, smiling again. “And they get spanked.”

Ignis leaned in closer, didn’t stop until he could feel Noct’s strained breath against his lips, and whispered. “Until they cry and have learned their lesson. And, if I recall, you have always been a stubborn learner.”

“fuck.” Noctis said, eyes so round and wide it was nearly comical. “You’re serious.” 

Gladio snorted. “Ignis doesn’t joke about stuff like this.” 

Noctis went quiet, eyes slipping shut and face smoothing of all emotion, for a few long moments. Then they cracked open to let the barest hint of blue show. “Well? Teach me a lesson Specs.” 

Brat. 

Ignis let Noct’s head fall uncaringly and looked around, considering the room again before finding something that looked like it would suit his needs well enough. He stood up, smoothing own his shirt where it had bunched up, and pointed towards what he had in mind.

“Over there if you would Gladio. Have him bend over it.”  

It was a vaulting horses, wooden, sturdy, lightly padded and at the right height. Gladio followed his finger then nodded once before standing up and hauling Noctis along with him. The prince was allowed to steady himself on his feet, swaying on shaking legs; his dick was hard and slick at the the head. Noctis started to reach to cover himself, as if he’d suddenly remembered that he was naked, but Gadio shoved him forward before he could, hard enough that he stumbled a few steps and nearly lost his balance. 

He whipped his head around, jaw set and mouth open and...stopped, expression faltering at his eyes darted between them. Gladio took a step forward and pushed at him again.

“Move it Princess.” 

Ignis scooped up Noct’s pants as he straightened up and dragged the belt out through the loops. Next he moved to where the rest of his discarded clothes were to grab his tie. He felt along the fabric then pulled at it, testing it for texture and strength. Yes, it would do nicely. A quick peek into his school bad found a small bottle of lubricant. 

The belt and lube he handed to Gladio when he joined them at the vaulting horse. Noctis was bent over it, chest forced down against the padded surface and arms pinned to his back. Like this, ass raised slightly and feet spread apart, Ignis could see that his asshole looked to be slight with lube and visibly loosened. 

Ignis slipped a finger inside, humming in approval when it sank into the teen without resistance. Noctis was warm around him, even through his gloves, and the easy slide told him he had been well prepared at least. Noctis jerked and moaned, rising up onto his toes as Ignis began to move his finger back and forth inside of him.

“Y-you’re leaving your g-gloves on?” Noctis’ breath caught as a second finger joined the first, sliding in just as easily. 

Ignis didn’t look up from where his fingers, covered in black leather that contrasted so prettily with the paleness of Noct’s skin, were working. His spread them, spread Noctis around them, and stretched his rim. “If you speak out of turn during your lesson you get gagged.” 

Noctis’s mouth closed with an audibly clicking of teeth. Ignis didn’t imagine it would last long. 

“Arms?” Gladio asked and, when Ignis nodded, moved Noct’s arms so there were bent at the elbow and overlapping so his hands were touching the opposite elbow.

This Ignis looked up for. Gladio worked quickly with the belt, undeterred by Noct’s intake of breath and the way he twisted around to watch them, lower lip trapped between his teeth and eyes hazy, wrapping most of the length around his arms then using what was left to do the buckle. He did it with the air of someone who’d done it before, though Ignis knew it had never been with an actual belt. Rope, usually. 

Noctis pressed against the binding as soon as Gladio’s hands left him, testing it and hissing as he flexed his fingers but otherwise found himself unable to move his arms. 

Ignis pushed another finger into Noctis and twisted them in deep, earning another hiss through clenched teeth as the prince went tight around him. Ignis tried to focus on being efficient and not on the noises Noctis started making or how he went up onto his toes again when he curled his fingers just so or on Gladio, standing to the side, palming himself through his jeans as he watched Ignis finger their prince like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. 

It was...something to see, Ignis had to admit. Glove clad fingers sliding back and forth, black leather shining with lube, as Noctis’ pretty pink hole clenched and twitched. Noctis pushed back greedily, chased after his fingers to get them deeper and keep them, and Ignis allowed it, hardening in his pants at the sight of his prince riding his fingers so eagerly.  

Noct’s cock was hanging between his legs, head an angry red, precum drooling from the tip in thin threads, and bobbed. Ignis skimmed over it lightly, played over the thick vein running along the underside then up to smear precum around the tip before dragging back down. He moved his hand in time with his fingers, kept at it until he could feel Noctis tensing up around him. 

When Ignis pulled his fingers free Noctis whined in protest and shot a plaintive look over his shoulder. He eve wiggled his ass enticingly, begging with his eyes. Ignis’ cock throbbed in his pants; in all the times he’d guilty imagined having Noctis had he ever imagined it quite like this, with the prince so desperate and willing?

No, he didn’t think so. He'd always imagined Noctis more shy, unsure, and easily embarrassed. 

He might have prefered this. 

Gladio chuckled dryly. “Poor slutty prince. He wants to get fucked and you just keep getting in the way.” 

Ignis thumbed at Noct’s entrance, felt it flutter against him. “Is that right Highness? Is it all rebellion or do you really like having cock in you so much you’ve ‘fucked half the senior class’?” 

Noctis’ eyes lowered, thick lashes brushing against his cheeks, becoming almost coy in the way he looked at them. “I love it. I bring guys out here, sometimes two or more, let them take turns fucking me or sucking their dicks. ...They talk less than you two do.” 

Ignis’ response came in a slap across the top of Noct’s ass. It was a hard smack, though his glove dulled the noise, and red began to bloom over Noctis’ skin almost instantly. Noctis shouted, tried to stand but Gladio was there, pushing him back down into place. Ignis waited for a moment, to give Noctis a chance to pull himself together and decide if he wanted to stop. The prince’s body was tight, muscles bunched up and then he sighed, head dropping down to hang. 

“That it? You aren’t the first guy to smack my ass you know.” Noctis voice was shaky, higher. “Not even the first this week.” 

The next slap, slightly below where a red handprint was forming, overlapped with Gladio’s voice and sent a tremor through Noct’s ass. “That right Princess? How often are you in here letting the commoners ride your pretty little ass anyway?”  

Two more smacks, laid across the first two, and Ignis’ hand began to sting. “Twice a week!” Noctis’ voice went shrill as another hit came down, this time to the other cheek. “For a couple months-fuck! Ah! I usually ride them but-ahh-if they look like they’ll be good I like to take it from behind. Easier if I’m getting my m-mouth fucked at the same time. That’s my favorite.” 

Ignis put a little more force into his swings and Noct’s words stuttered out and broke apart as more and more of his ass took on a rosey glow. He wasn’t sure if he was angry or disgustingly turned on by his prince brazenly telling them how he liked to be fucked and how often he brought his classmates down here. A bit of both, but maybe more the latter than it should have been. He couldn’t help but imagine it, Noctis on his hands and knees with nameless, faceless boys using him, fucking him on both ends while he begged for more. 

Did Noctis beg? 

Would Noctis beg for him? 

A dark feeling unfurled inside of him, a desire to wipe out all those who had come before, to make it so Noctis never wanted to seek out anyone else, either to rebel or for pleasure. (And honestly was was more rebellious than fucking his retainers anyway? How had Noctis never considered that? He was also so short-sighted, never considered the long game.) 

Ignis brought his hand down one last time, slapping over Noct’s entrance and dragging a hazy moan from the prince. He exhaled slowly, flexing his fingers, and stepped away. Gladio was hovering close, watching with the sort of hunger in his eyes usually reserved for Ignis and their games. 

“I think,” He said slowly, watching as Noctis trembled. His ass was an angry red, had been hot even through Ignis’ gloves, but his cock was still hard between his legs. “That we should fill our prince’s desire. Since we ran his friend off.” 

Gladio didn’t need to be told twice (that was one of the things Ignis liked about him; Gladio followed direction with next to no back talk.) All too soon he was stepping into place behind Noctis’, lube slick cock in hand and pressing forward. Noctis’ hole stretched open, spreading wider than Ignis’ fingers had stretched it, and the head of Gladio’s cock sank into him. 

Noctis let out a hiccuping moan. “Oh fuck.”  

Ignis dragged a hand up the prince’s side, felt him shaking, as he walked around to stand by his head and look down at him. Noctis eyelashes were wet, clumped together, and his lips were bitten over and puffy. 

“Gladio is going to fuck you now.” Noct’s huffed out a laugh and nodded, an almost crazed light in his eyes. “No more talking or I’ll have to gag you. If you need to stop a thumbs down is your signal. Show me that you can do it.” Noctis blinked once, slowly, then one of his thumbs extended, pointed back towards Gladio. “Good boy.”

Noctis bit his lip hard but Ignis could still hear the moan he tried to hold back. 

Gladio moved, hips thrusting and body sliding forward until he was flush against Noctis’ ass, slamming the rest of his cock in with one hard slide. Ignis swallowed, the memory of being on the receiving end of that making his skin tingle. Noct shouted, back arching and head tipping back, eyes squeezing shut. Ignis pushed him back down with a hand between his shoulder blades, kept him down as Gladio began to fuck into him with short, brutal thrusts that rocked the vaulting horse and Noctis’ body. 

Ignis couldn’t see from where he was but, as he wiped at the tear tracks on Noct’s face and threaded his fingers through his hair, he could imagine it. How hot and thick Gladio was, that burning sting inside, the stretch, that crammed full feeling all the way to his stomach; he knew all that intimately. 

The heavy throb that came after Gladio’s hand impacted with the side of his ass and the crawling pain when he yanked his hair so hard his eyes stung. He was well acquainted with those as well. Noctis however was not and a bubbling moan mixed with curses temporarily blocked out the sounds of skin smacking against skin when Gladio's hand rapped against his ass twice in rapid succession, punctuated by a thrust so hard the vaulting horse moved.

Ignis cock was pushing uncomfortably against his zipper, straining in the confines of his briefs and pants, but he ignored it in favor of reaching for Noct's tie, hanging over the side of the vaulting horse. 

"What did I say about talking?"  Noctis' mouth opened up, words starting to tumble out but Ignis was already pushing the balled up tie past his lips. Gladio smacked his ass again; the sound bouncing off the stone walls. Noctis let out a high whining sound as his entire body shuddered; when Ignis looked he saw the prince's cock spurting cum over the floor and the side of the vaulting horse. 

Ignis patted the top of his head and looked past him to lock eyes with Gladio. "Keep going." 


	2. Chapter 2

Part B

\---

Prompto pushed his ear against the door of the equipment shed, bottom lip pulled between his teeth. He knew he should have just left, he’d even started to do so, but Ignis and Gladio had been so angry and super super scary. He didn’t really think they’d hurt Noctis but it had been a little while, and he’d seen that asshole senior Noct had walked off with hightailing it away from the fields and-

He was worried. 

For a long time there was nothing to be heard on the other side then, just when he was thinking maybe they were talking too low for him to hear (which would be fine, right?) a muffled shout had him nearly jumping out of his skin. He looked around anxiously but of course there was no one around and even if there had been that wouldn’t have helped, would it? 

Fuck! What should he do? He had a key to the shed because he was on the track team but...what if nothing was wrong? What if he was just freaking out for nothing? That shout didn’t have to-

Another shout, a little sharper, came through the door. He fumbled his key out and unlocked the door then, breathing in then holding it, pushed the door open a sliver. Just enough to peek inside and see

Noctis, naked, bent over one of the adjustable vaulting horses, head bowed and hair falling over his face. His hands were bound behind his back by a belt. Gladio was standing behind him, big hands curled around the prince’s hips, holding him in place as he fucked into him at what looked like a brutal pace. Ignis was standing in front of Noctis, by his head, and watching dispassionately, hands clasped behind his back. 

Noctis had something shoved in his mouth, it looked like his tie, and the noises he was making were muffled by it; still Prompto could make out heady moans and what might have been sobs. Gladio was dragging him backwards each time he thrusted forward and the impact made Noctis’ body shake and higher yelps came from the prince each time. 

Prompto gasped. Ignis looked up, eyes zeroing in on him nearly instantly. 

Prompto decided, as the older teen started walking towards him, that he had some very real regrets in life. So many things he hadn’t gotten to do and would never get to do because Ignis was going to fucking bury him. Though, he decided as Ignis hooked him by the tie and tugged him into the building like a dog on a leash, stopping only to lock the door again before leading him over to where. Things. Were happening, there were maybe worse places to die.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Ignis said, tone alarmingly casual. Prompto had always figured Gladio was the scary one but in the moment, with Ignis talking as easily as one would about the weather while Noctis sobbed and quaked less than a foot away, he was a little scared. “You know about what Noctis was doing and never said anything-”

“But-”

“And I think if you were willing to share his secret you should be willing to share his punishment.” Ignis pressed on as if Prompto hadn’t spoken, twisting them around so his back collided with the vaulting horse, mere inches away from Noctis. 

Prompto chanced a look down at his best friend. Up close he could see that Noct’s face was tear streaked, his lips swollen and puffy around the tie, made dark with spit, shoved between his lips. His hair was messed up, plastered to his head with sweat, and his eyes bright and glassy. His gaze slid over to meet Prompto’s and a thready moan rose up past the gag. It tugged at his heart. 

Prompto looked back at Ignis. “Share the punishment? Okay.” 

He barely understood what he was agreeing to bit knew enough to shiver in anticipation when Ignis smiled, slow and sharp in its approval. Ignis leaned into him until their mouths were nearly touching, boxed him in with his arms, and when he spoke it took all of Prompto's willpower to listen. 

“Take your clothes off and bend over next to Noctis. Then spread yourself nice and wide for me.”

\---

Gladio held him in place when he tried to buck back against him, used his superior weight and the grip on his hips to keep him from moving. He ground down into him, pushing his cock impossibly deeper, and Prompto could only shake and cry out under him. It was so much, too much, too soon; he felt like every part of him was on fire, white hot pleasure searing his nerves, making it impossible to think beyond the slow forceful thrusts into him and the slap of Gladio’s body connecting with his ass. 

Taking half of Noct’s spanking had seemed like an easy choice to make. 

It tingled all over, prickling pain radiating out from his heated flesh, and went straight to his cock. Every time their bodies met it was like being smacked all over again, guilty heat spiraling in his gut and rushing over his skin. It hurt but it hurt in the best way, just like Gladio’s cock pounding into him, stretching him wide to accommodate while rubbing against his overly sensitive inner muscles. He could feel every twitch, every throb, of Gladio’s cock.

Even his dick was hurting, too much stimulation making him ache as he grew hard again under Gladio’s attention. But it felt so good, he couldn’t think of anything being *this* good, every rub against his prostate leaving him breathless and shaking. It was like he was melting from the inside out, dripping into a useless puddle of a person who could do nothing but squirm and moan while falling apart. 

A brutal snap of Gladio’s hips had him tumbling forward, arms giving out and chest colliding with the plastic of the gym mat. He closed his eyes and almost choked on a spit filled moan; saliva rolled down his chin and clung to his skin. Gladio’s hands squeezed tighter and, impossibly, he started to fuck into him harder, rougher; his eyes rolled back into his head and his cock throbbed as he came, again, in weak pulses over his thighs and the mat. 

Gladio chuckled and ground into him hard, hips swiveling slowly. The pressure inside of him, against his prostate, was constant and hot and he shouted, thrashed, wanted to escape and have it go on forever.  

Prompto’s fingers scrambled over the rough surface, trying to find purchase as his body was rocked back and forth, to find something-anything- to ground him. Even the mat under him was on the edge of hurting, sticking and pulling at his sensitized skin, scraping against his knees. Everything had become so much more than it was, so much sensation flooding him from all sides, he couldn't-

Something brushed his hand; he cracked open a tear blurred eye to find Noctis much closer than he remembered, hand extended so fingertips could drag along the back of his hand. Prompto watched as fingers twined with his own (when had Ignis let Noct’s arms free?) and made himself curl his fingers to return the hold. 

“Oh. Hey, Iggy? Look.” 

Ignis’ answering hum was a distant noise behind the pounding in Prompto’s ears and his head was much too heavy for him to try and look past what was right in front of him; his hand holding Noct’s. A rumble against his back and then he was being pulled away from Noct and up, up, arranged so he was astride Gladio’s lap, leaning back against the larger man. Like this he could see Noctis, in a similar position with Ignis; the sight made his breath stutter. 

Noctis was red faced, his lips were swollen and wet with spit, and his eyes were at half-mast. His dick was hard and curved up against to leave sticky trails painted over his stomach as it bobbed in time to Ignis fucking up into him. The black band Ignis had fit around the base was still there, stretched tight around it. 

What Prompto could see of Noctis’ eyes were like slivers of polished glass, bright and clear and reflecting nothing. He looked how Prompto felt, there but not there at all. 

They were closer now, so close he could smell the sweat on Noct’s skin. Lips touched the shell of his ear and warm wet breath caressed his skin. 

“His highness looks like he could use a kiss.” The words were raspy, drawn out and breathless as Gladio rocked up into his body, and Prompto could barely understand them. 

It took a nudge and a nip to his ear to spur him into action; he reached, somehow got his hands around Noct’s arms to steady himself, and pressed their mouths together. It was messy and wet, Noct’s mouth too open against his own, tongues sliding together gracelessly, spit mixing and stretching between them. Prompto pressed deeper into it, sought more. Noct’s hands sank into his hair, pulled hard as teeth caught his lower lip and drew it into his friend’s mouth.

Gladio stopped moving for a moment and one of the hands on him slipped away. There was a familiar click from somewhere that registered to a distant, buried, part of his brain as coming from a camera. 

“Gladio.” Ignis said, scolding. 

“What? This is hot.”  Another click and a flash of light then Gladio was rolling his hips, sliding back and pushing in slowly, so slowly, and Prompto was sobbing into Noctis’ mouth. Gladio pressed a dry kiss to the back of his neck. “Bounce a little for me kitten.”  

Prompto had to let go of Noctis to do it and the whine he let out was equal parts loss and overstimulation as he made himself obey. His thighs burned and his stomach was twisting in knots, protesting everytime he pushed himself up and slipped back down Gladio's cock. The soft sounds of approval from the older man made it worth the effort and spurred him on, gave him the will to keep going. Gladio moved with him,  snapped his hips up to meet his body every time. 

Across from them Noctis was limp, resting back against Ignis who was holding him tightly and pounding into him. Prompto watched, mouth open and unable to hold back the whines and moans clawing from his throat, as Ignis reached down to palm Noct's cock. A flick of his wrist and the black band was undone and Noctis screamed, body arching and head thrown back, as he came in strong pulses, hard enough to splash over Prompto, the mat, and his own stomach. Prompto groaned weakly as hot fluid striped his skin, balls aching fiercely as dribble of fluid leaked from his cock.

His vision grayed asround the edges. Prompto was barely aware of Gladio thrusting up once, twice more then following him over the edge with a curse. The next thing he was aware of was being laid down next to Noctis, who reached for him and plastered against his back with a mewl, and Gladio and Ignis whispering above them.

"What now? Carry them out?"

"Wait for dark, I suppose, and bring the car closer. ...let them rest. It was a strenous punishment." 

Gladio snorted. "Punishment. Right."

Prompto turned, cuddling deeper onto Noct's embrace, and was all too happy to do just that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever. I had...stuff. Anyway, be on the lookout for more adventures with Slutty Noctis and his boyfriends (who don't know they're his boyfriends yet) soon. Like. For Christmas. ...it involves glory holes and one way windows.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Prompto really really should have gone home...


End file.
